Шаблон:Episode/doc
|ep-after= |ep-post=34 |ep-crossover=Crisis on Earth-X |ep-crossoverbefore= |ep-crossoverafter= |ep-show=Arrow |show=Arrow }} ;Description :This template is an infobox for episodes. An example is to the shown here with referenced parameters down below. The episode template also takes the input parameters and uniformly displays the heading paragraph on episode pages. As well, this template will report whether or not an episode is upcoming (i.e. a spoiler episode) and place the Spoiler banner on the episode page. This template will add a link to the category containing images from the episode if the category exists. ;Syntax :Type where you want to use it. ;Variations and Parameters :In order to keep the wiki uniform throughout, please keep the parameters in this order. name :If the episode's name is different than the pagename, then add |name= to the template. If name is not included, then the pagename is used. In the example, the name used is "Bob, Part One." ::If the episode has not aired yet and the name is known but dependent upon a source, enter the reference into the parameter titleref still using the tags. image :Include an image from the episode by typing the png file into the template like so: |image=. In the example, the image used is "Barry Allen (Earth-1).png." ::If the episode has an alternate title card, include the image of the title card using the parameter |titlecard=. season :The number of the season in the series should be under |season= in the template. In the example, the season used is "4." epnum :The number of the episode in the season should be under |epnum= in the template. In the example, the number used is "5." number :The number of the episode in the series should be under |number= in the template. The display of this parameter is done with the help of Template:Num by adding the total for the show. In the example, the number used is "42." airdate :Add |airdate= to the template to display the original airdate. If there is an out-of-country airdate that happened prior to the original airdate, you may use airdate2 for that episode. In the example above, the airdate used is "August 7, 2014." writer and director :If the writer or director is known, add |writer= or |director= to the template. In the example above, the writer used is "Robert" and the director used is "Bobby." guests :Add |guests= to the template to display all of the guest characters in the episode with included in between each guest star. In the example above, the guests used is "Tommy as Clark Thomas." before :Add |before= to the template to display the previous episode in the series. The Ep template should be utilized here. In the example above, the before used is " ." after :Add |after= to the template to display the next episode in the series. The Ep template should be utilized here. In the example above, the after used is " ." post :If a blog post of ties in directly to the events of the episode, add |post= to the template. In the example above, the post used is "34." crossover :If the episode is part of a crossover event, add |crossover= to the template to display the name of the crossover. In the example above, the crossover used is "Crisis on Earth-X." crossoverbefore :If the episode is part of a crossover event, add |crossoverbefore= to the template to display the previous episode in the crossover. The Ep template should be utilized here. In the example above, the before used is " ." crossoverafter :If the episode is part of a crossover event, add |crossoverafter= to the template to display the next episode in the crossover. The Ep template should be utilized here. In the example above, the after used is " ." show :If the episode is prominent in one particular series, add |show= to the template. This parameter is used to continue the color scheme used throughout Arrowverse Wiki. This template will automatically add the episode into the appropriate episodes categories. In the example above, the show used is "Arrow." ;Pre-image Episode Infobox __NOEDITSECTION__